Une agréable odeur de livres anciens
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Mon œil fut particulièrement attiré par la devanture de la boutique située à l'angle de l'allée. C'était une librairie. Je le devinai à l'important nombre d'ouvrages disposés dans la vitrine. Intrigué, je pénétrais dans le magasin ...


**Voilà, un nouveau petit texte sur l'univers d'HP. Rien de magnifique mais je l'espère tout de même sympathique...**

**Rien ne m'appartient bien entendu, si ce n'est l'histoire.**

* * *

La pluie avait envahit les rues en cette journée de mars 1901, mais je décidais tout de même de quitter l'auberge et de continuais mon exploration de la ville, sursautant lorsque les portes des maisons claquaient, écoutant le bruit du clapotis de l'eau et chantant dans un faible murmure les louanges de la ville de mon cœur.

J'avais décidais de me rendre pour la première fois dans la rue dont m'avait parlé tant de fois mon grand-père étant enfant.

Le chemin de traverse n'aurait pas pu mieux répondre à mes attentes, le décors était tous simplement époustouflant chaque boutique rayonnaient de milles feux, seule la pluie venait gâcher se spectacle éblouissant...

Mon œil fut particulièrement attiré par la devanture de la boutique située à l'angle de l'allée. C'était une librairie. Je le devinai à l'important nombre d'ouvrages disposés dans la vitrine.  
Intrigué, je pénétrais dans le magasin et je fus de suite charmé par les immenses étagères en bois qui abritaient des livres de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs : noirs, rouges, marrons, verts.  
Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher j'attrapai le premier livre sur ma droite et m'assis confortablement dans le fauteuil le plus proche.  
Je me demandai vaguement où se trouve le gérant du lieu mais sans plus m'en inquiéter, je l'ouvris et commençais la lecture des premières pages.

Bien que je fusses de la lointaine campagne du Nord de l'Angleterre, je savais parfaitement lire, un art que m'avait transmis mon grand-père et qui m'avait toujours fasciné.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais ainsi, mais ce fut un bruit de chute qui me tira de ma lecture. Guider par le son, je me retrouvai devant un escalier au pied duquel gisait un homme. J'eus tout d'abord peur qu'il soit mort. Mais il se remit de lui même à bouger et rassuré je me précipitai pour l'aider à se relever. Je l'installai ensuite dans la chaise qui avait été mienne quelque secondes plus tôt.  
Il reprit petit à petit des couleurs et je me demandais comment il avait pu tomber. Il avait peut-être trébucher mais sa chute pouvait très bien être du à un malaise au vu de son age avancé. La pâleur de sa peau me fit pencher pour la deuxième solution. Il avait eu de la chance cela aurait pu être pire.

L'homme était vraiment très âgé, du moins en apparence. Petit, il se tenait courbé comme accablé de tous les maux du mondes. Il semblait assez maigre mais ses habits eux étaient amples. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage parsemé de rides renforçaient cette impression de vieillesse. Pourtant une douce lumière dansait dans ses yeux, et retrouvait de son éclat à chaque bouffé d'air. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Puis il me remercia ensuite calmement, sans pour autant relâcher mon bras, sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour s'assoir.

C'est alors que jetant un œil à l'horloge que j'avais aperçut en rentrant, je me rendis compte qu'il était treize heure trente. J'avais donc passé la matinée à lire... Un peu énervé de n'avoir pas vu passer le temps et bien que conscient de la faiblesse de cet homme, je lui dis.

- J'allais partir, alors si vous pensez que ça va aller...

- Sous cette pluie, me répondit le vieillard en désignant l'extérieur toujours envahit par l'eau ruisselante, ce n'est pas sérieux... Vous feriez mieux de vous assoir avec moi et de profiter de la chaleur du lieu.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'intriguais le plus : le soudain regain d'énergie de cet homme qui venait quand même de faire une lourde chute, ou bien la voix enfantine de ce même homme qui contrastait avec son apparence.

- Alors tu travailles ou habites par ici, reprit-il.

Je notais avec étonnement le passage au tutoiement.

- Non, lui répondis-je. Je me promenais juste dans le coin et votre magasin m'a intrigué. Je suis d'ailleurs désolé d'avoir passé ma matinée dans la boutique, le temps à filer si vite... Je peux vous payer l'ouvrage que j'ai commencé si vous y tenait.

Après réflexion je rajoutais plus bas :

- Enfin tout dépend du prix...

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ? Me coupa-t-il.

- En effet, mais comment le savez-vous ? l'interrogeais-je.

- Tu as proposé de payer, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Devant mon expression étonné il rajouta.

- N'importe quel habitant de la capital, m'aurais affirmé qu'il n'était ici que depuis cinq minute avec un air suffisant sur le visage, me défiant des yeux de lui demandais de l'argent. Cela c'est pour le côté psychologique, pour le côté plus pragmatique tu as tous bonnement le physique de paysan même si tu semble vouloir le cacher derrière tes beaux habits qui ont du te couter plus que tu n'as.

Je rougi. Le vieil homme avait touché juste.

- Alors pourquoi t'es tu installé sur Paris ? me questionna-t-il.

Je pris quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Quand on vit comme moi, dans les belles campagnes du Sud, on rêve tous de voir un jour la capitale. Paris c'est comme un mythe, quelque chose d'à la fois beau et terrifiant, attractif et repoussant. Quand j'ai pu avoir la chance de venir, j'ai sauter sur l'occasion. Et puis j'ai découvert, le paradis. Paris et ses multiples rues. Paris et ses divers marchés. Paris et ses jolies demoiselles. Paris et ses magnifiques monuments. J'aurais du rentrer depuis maintenant un bon moment mais après avoir découvert cette nouvelle vie je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la quitter.

Il n'avait cessait de me fixer durant ma longue tirade. Et un sourira ses lèvres lorsqu'il me dit.

- Mon pauvre garçon, tu sembles pourtant au bout du rouleau et tes cernes laisse penser que tu ne te plais pas tant que cela.

- Oh, répondis point ennuyé. Bien sur que si, je me plais, ma vie n'a jamais été plus belle que depuis mon arrivée à Paris. Mais, il faut absolument que je trouve une solution pour prolonger mon séjour et j'avoue ne pas en avoir dormi de la nuit.

L'homme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom me regarda, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres puis prit la parole :

- Mon fils vient de décédé, commença le vieil homme. Une maladie le rongé depuis l'enfance, il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais marié, bien trop handicaper pour s'occuper d'une femme. Pourtant il me donnait souvent un coup de main pour ma boutique.

Ses yeux se remplirent soudain d'une nostalgie non feinte mais il se reprit et termina.

- Tu as du remarquer mon age avancé et ma santé précaire, alors puisque tu cherches du travail et moi une assistance...

Je ne sus que répondre et le vieil homme ne parut pas s'en offenser. Il reprit de plus belle comme pour me convaincre :

- Je t'assure même si tu n'as pas pu t'en apercevoir ce matin, j'ai une certaine clientèle...

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Franc et rayonnant. Ma vie prenais un nouveaux tournant. Un vie qui allait avoir une odeur de livre ancien mêlée à celle de vieux meubles.

- Moi, c'est Sebastien Bott, me présentais-je alors.

Je lui tendit la main et il me la serra chaleureusement.

* * *

**Bon l'idée de base c'était de raconter la rencontre entre et . Comme vous avez pu le voir je les ais imaginés avec une grande différence d'age, surement ma passion pour les relations Maitre/Elève.**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Même négatif !**

**A bientôt ^^**


End file.
